Forever Young (Chapter 6)
Lala's POV Okay, Adam's Back! I'm so freakin' Happy! But, I get to spend time with my girl-friends :) Bella and Marie! DUH I think I'm spending TOO much time with the guys! Well, Bella's hanging with someone else and Marie I haven't seen for about maybe....2 weeks, So I guess I'll talk to Nakiyah! ''----'' Today at the school, This was after Marie,Bianca,and Michael finally got out that room along with Drew. Rachie sat in the school Lounge reading a book as Bianca sat next to her, "Dude, What'cha readin'?" Marie plopped on a cushion chair (I forgot the name of those chairs...), "I'm Reading A Pretty Little Liars Book!" Rachie asked, "Really?Which One?" Bianca looked at Rachie, "Unbelievable" Rachie answered. "Guys Guys Guys!" Lala ran to Marie and Bianca in the student lounge, "Hey Lala!" Bianca said, looking at Lala's outfit. "What?" Marie asked, "Did You Hear about the dance in December?" Lala said as she plopped on Marie's Lap, "Ow..." Marie said as she was in pain, "Dance?THERE'S A DANCE?" Rachie looked at Lala, "Yes, And Who Are you?" Lala asked politely, "I'm Rachel Powell! 16,Geeky,Smart,Yeah Yeah Yeah, Just look at Marie who should explain who I am..." Rachie answered as she continued reading her book. "Um...Okay! Maria ¿quién es ella?" Lala asked in Spanish Which Rachie did not understand, "She's Rachel Powell, She just answered half of your question, Leaving out the fact That she loves to be called, Rachie." Marie answered. "OOOH Hey Rachie! I'm Alaisia Patterson and I like to be called Lala!" Lala introduced herself to Rachie, "Nice To Meet You!" Rachie smiled and shook her hand, "Well, I gotta get to class! Remember Our houses have different schedules!" Lala shook Rachie's hand and hugged Marie and Bianca and skipped away. "Well I love her outfit!" Rachie giggled, "I think she crushed my.....Hip..." Marie groaned and looked at Bianca and Rachie. Then Drew came in, "Hey Drew!" Rachie was the only girl who said 'Hey' To Drew. "Heyyyy Rach!" Drew plopped next to Rachie, "Is that a PLL Book?" Drew asked, "Why Yes it is! Unbelievable is in my hands!!" Rachie fangirled, Drew laughed and looked at Rachie fangirling, "You really love PLL?" Drew asked, "Of Course! It's Like AMAZING!" Rachie said, leaning her head on Drew's Shoulder, Ryder walked in with Jennifer and Veronica who were giggling it up like.....Idiots..... "Hey Babe!" Ryder left Jennifer hangin' and ran to Marie, "BABEEEEEEEE" Marie hugged Ryder ' '"What Happened? I missed You!" Ryder pulled away from the hug, "Oh....Nothing....School..." Marie smiled and caressed Ryder's hand letting Jennifer roll her eyes and leave. ''' '''Morgan walked by Lala who was drawing in History, "Hey Lala!" Morgan said, sitting next to her in History, "Heyyy Morg!" Lala said, as she was drawing, "What'cha drawing there?" Morgan smiled, "Oh....I'm drawing.....Well....I have no idea what the hell I'm drawing..." Lala said, taking a look at the drawing. Morgan picked the paper up and says, "Well, You're drawing Forever 21 Clothes?" Morgan noticed the Forever and 21 in the drawing, "OOOH That's what I'm drawing?" Lala looked at the drawing and dropped it as, Jane passed by "Jane!" Lala said, leaving Morgan at the table, "Hey Laisi! I have some News!" Jane pulled a chair over to Lala and Morgan's table and Lala sat next to Morgan again, "News?" Morgan looked at Jane, "NEWS!" Jane said, "Janie, Tell Us Already Dear." Lala said as she was looking at Jane, "Okay, Well, The school is having a School Council President Campaign and I'm signing up! If I do take place as the President then....I get the power of the school!" Jane smiled and fangirled, Lala didn't get a word Jane said after she said School Council, Lala hates school and we all know it, Morgan just wasn't paying attention as Jane went on and on about President. "Liv How Could You suspect me as Abby?!" Nakiyah walked behind Liv, "Dude, You were acting shady when we mentioned 'Abby Harris' How can I NOT suspect you?" Liv pulled a book out of her locker, Arjun walked to his locker which was next to Liv and Bailey's locker. "Hey Arjun!" Liv looked at Arjun, ignoring Nakiyah. "Hey Liv! Why is Nakiyah yelling?" Arjun asked, "Oh....It's a long story...." Liv said and walked away. "Arjun....I need your help..." Nakiyah begged for Arjun's help. "Sure! With what?" Arjun replied, "Well..." Nakiyah traveled on and explained to Arjun what she needed help with, "Oh..." Arjun said. ' '"Cotton, Did you hear about the dance in December?" Alba walked with Cotton to class, "YEP! I'm gonna ask Michael!" Cotton said, Cotton knew about Michael and Bianca's recent breakup which Drew somehow told the whole school excluding Alba, "But, Michael's dating Bianca..." Alba pointed out a broken fact which is no longer a fact. "No He's Not! They Broke Up! Thanks To You Alba! Thank You VERY Much!" Cotton hugged Alba, and Michael headed up to the two girls, "Oh....Speak of the Devil..." Alba said, "Michael! Um....Hey....Michael..." Cotton leaned on her locker, "Hey Corton!" Michael's nickname for Cotton was Corton, It was a mix up of her Nickname and her middle name, But Michael and Cotton always played with each other but the nickname 'Corton' made Cotton feel so...Wierd. "So...How's It going at Mutt House?" Michael asked, "Okay Well, Well, Um.....Life.....Air....Breathe...." Cotton answered, "Are You Alright?" Alba looked at Cotton who was nervous like a Bull Attack, "Yeah...I'm alright..." Cotton answered, "Well, I'm heading to the Student Lounge Wanna come?" Michael asked Cotton, "Eh Um...I gotta go to class though! Bye!" Cotton dragged Alba away to class, and Michael walked away. "Should we sneak date or what?" Diana asked Bella, "Well....Sam and I aren't going out....So Yes! We should go out!" Bella Said, Then Diana pulled Bella closer and kissed her.Bella stroked Diana's hair but pulled away, "Skip Class And in the Janitors Closet?" Bella said as she winked at Diana, "But We have Music....And I love Music!" Diana said as Bella says, "Ms.Jenks the wacky coocoo clock teacher is our teacher for Music Today,", "Okay Closet it is!" Diana and Bella ran to the basement's Janitor Closet and made out in there. "Okay, So Based on what Fabian told me, I think we should recreate Sibuna.." Rachie told Drew as they were walking down the hall, "Wait, Recreate Sibuna?I think we should just ignore the wierd stuff in the house and try not to get in danger!" Drew Replied, holding Rachie's bag. "Drew, What if the world goes into Chaos again?We're not just gonna sit there and let everyone die...We gotta do something about it! Now Fabian told me about Some chick wearing jewerly, And there's a portal and..." Rachie trailed off as she was explaining, "Okay, So A Portal,Chosen One,Osirian What the heck is going on with the world?" Drew said, "Well 25 Years passed, A New Chosen One and Osirian should be here...." Rachie pointed out, "You really wanna recreate Sibuna?" Drew asked Rachie, "Yes! I really do! I think Fabian would be happy!" Rachie answered, "Well than since You'll be happy, I guess I'll be in it too!" Drew chewed his Jolly Rancher, "YAYYYY" Rachie glomped Drew, "Oh and Dude, Give me a Jolly Rancher." ''' '''Fabian was in his office, looking at Pictures of Nina.Nina worked at Anubis House also, She was the House Mother but until she died Anubis House's Housemother was replaced with the lady that resembles Caroline Denby. "Oh Nina....I miss you so much" Fabian had a tear pouring from his face, Soon The Door Bell rang as Fabian ran to get it, Fabian opened the door to see a familar girl, A Red Cherry Head,Goth,and Has the nickname of Yacker, "Hey Fabian!" Patricia hugged Fabian, "Patricia, What are you doing here....?" Fabian hugged Patricia back, "Well, I came to check on my Best Friend Duh!" Patricia was now 42 years old, Just like Eddie and the rest of Sibuna, "So How's the house?" Patricia asked, "Well....." Fabian explained the most recent mysterious stuff that's happened lately. An Hour Later, Bella walked away from The Janitor's Closet and bumped into Lala, A student from Isis House, "LALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The two girls hugged Each other just in time for Diana to walk out of the Closet and see the two hugging, "I Missed You! How's Life?" Lala asked, "Well, I'm dating Diana!" Bella smiled, "Diana?" Lala had no clue who the hell was Diana, "Diana....My Friend!" Bella pointed out at Diana, "Heyyy Nice to meet you!" Diana skipped to Lala, Though Diana sounded Bitter Sweet. "Heyyy" Lala smiled. "Lala! Should We go on that Shopping Spree after school we always planned for?" Bella asked, "OF COURSEEEE" Lala smiled and fangirled. The two girls (Lala and Bella) link arms and skipped away, leaving Diana alone and jelly. '----' Bella's POV Diana and I spent an hour makingout in the Janitor's Closet, Not one Janitor came in and interrupted the moment, I guess it was clear that Diana and I are going out now <3 I'm so happy <3333 Freaking happy <333 Diana and I have been friends for Years, Very LONG years, in fact we spent them at Hathor House <3 '' ''Okay, Now, Lala and I are having a BFF Reunion! I'm so happy!!! We always planned to shop at Forever 21, <3 Which we both love! ---- Rachie's POV Okay, Now Sibuna has been Recreated! Just me and Drew...Well, 2 Is Enough For Now, But We need like maybe 3 more members! I'll try to get Marie in this! Category:Episodes of Forever Young